


Don't Miss Me

by JediDryad



Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Internal Monologue, Sealed With A kiss, Short & Sweet, Vignette, emotional reflections, february fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad
Summary: As Luke cold shirts it towards the Starry Ice in a hibernation trance, Mara contemplates their long, tumultuous history together.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129439
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Don't Miss Me

“Don’t miss me.”

Luke’s words echoed in her ears even after his presence disappeared, and she refused to believe anything had happened other than that he’d gone into his hibernation trance as planned. 

“Don’t miss me.”

Once, years ago, not missing him meant getting him in her sights and shooting sure and true. Years ago she’d planned his death in great detail as a way to soothe her brain into sleep every night, certain that when the opportunity came, she would not hesitate.

She had, of course. She’d hesitated long enough to be talked out of the whole venture. Charmed out of it even, by a treasonous jedi who’d turned out to be a fresh spirited farm boy. He’d dealt with her honestly and, in trusting her, made her feel like she could trust again.

“Don’t miss me.”

It was what she had convinced herself she didn’t do. When he’d struggled with his own darkness and hardened into a shell of the man she’d known. She didn’t miss him, she’d convinced herself as she’d flown away from his school again and again, each time a little sadder. She’d been imagining a connection that had never been there: a resonance she’d conjured for herself out of her own loneliness and distrust for others. He’d loomed large in her life as someone safe.

But that had been an unfair burden to place upon him, a role he’d never intended to play, and it was wrong for her to be disappointed by expectations she should never have had.

“Don’t miss me.”

There was nothing to miss.

And yet, of course that was all a lie. As she’d dropped out of hyperspace over the Kauron asteroid belt and sensed Luke: running, heart pounding, spirit open to her as it hadn’t been for years, she’d been overwhelmed by the realization of just how much she’d missed him.

When he’d offered a wry riposte to her friendly ribbing, part of her heart had tentatively rejoiced. When he’d taken her advice without grumbling, and blended and reviewed strategy with her and her team, hope had opened in her again that there was a friendship to be saved even after all these years.

“Don’t miss me.”

She watched his body reeling end over end towards the ship and raced down to the airlock to order the ship’s speed to match his.

“Don’t miss me.”

She stretched out to the Force with more desperation than expected to slow him down and keep him from snapping his neck on the back wall of the airlock. She could not lose him now, not after missing him for so long.

Out of options, she stepped into his path and gasped out his revival phrase as his body slammed into hers and dropped them both hard to the deck.

She held her breath.

Then she could feel him breathing against her and felt her fear ease like the tension in her neck. She could see his clear eyes above falsely bearded cheeks and she smiled at the tenderness she saw there.

His hands caressed her face, his eyes searching hers in wonder at what they found in her gaze.

And then they were kissing, tangled together on the floor, and she knew she would never have to miss him again.


End file.
